Macey
Macey ('''M/'olly + K/'acey')'' is the enemy pairing of Kacey Simon and Molly Garfunkel. These two girls used to be best friends, but as soon as Kacey downgrades from being the "most popular girl of the school" to "one of the losers" of the school, she realizes that Molly is not her friend. These events happen in "How to Rock Braces and Glasses". This pairing could also be name Kolly. Trivia Macey Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Molly was worried about Kacey's vision. *It seemed like Molly was waiting the first chance she got so she can be queen of the Perfs. *Molly and Grace both made fun of Kacey's braces and glasses and kicked her out of The Perfs. *Molly tries to lure Kacey back in to returning to The Perfs. How to Rock a Messy Bet *She helped Stevie try to get Kacey to lose the bet. *Molly will do anything to see Kacey smothered in garbage. How to Rock a Guest List *She insisted that Kacey leaving is for the best. *She offered Kacey a chance to go to the county fair so she wouldn't be embarassed by her friends. How to Rock a Statue *Molly wanted Kacey to see her picture on the Brewster Quarterly. *Kacey told Mr. March that Molly paid a art teacher to paint her picture. *Kacey makes fun of Molly when she goes on her phone. How to Rock a Music Video *The girls exchange insults. * Molly lures Kacey back into the Perfs. *She gives Kacey a half-hearted hug, but Kacey pushes her away. *Molly compliments Kacey's boots. *She treats Kacey like one of the unimportant Perfs. *She tells Kacey to fetch her a latte, but Kacey leaves, disgraced. How to Rock a Secret Agent * Kacey is jealous of the popularity The Perfs have gotten on their video. *The girls greet by calling each other's names. *They both look foward to seeing each others' dresses at the dance. *Kacey seems jealous that everyone will be checking out Molly's dress for the dance instead of hers. *Kacey sends Stevie to check out Molly's dress. *Kacey and Molly show up to the dance in the same dress. How to Rock a Basketball Team *They both have to start a basketball team for not being a club. *Kacey brags to molly about beating her team. *Molly is mad at Kacey for having to participate in a real sport. How to Rock Camping * They both get along very well in this episode and take a break from all of their fighting. *Kacey is surprised that Molly also brought a generator when they go camping. *Molly enjoys watching Kacey make an attempt at building a fire. How To Rock High School Sensation * Kacey said she had a fun time working with Molly. * Molly along with Grace dance with Kacey on stage. * Kacey lets Molly pick their outfits for their performance. How to Rock a Good Deed *Kacey promises Molly that she will perform to earn back some money for their charity. *Molly knows Kacey's exact shoe size/favorite type of shoe and comes up with a plan with the rest of Gravity 5 to prove she's faking her injured leg. How to Rock Christmas * They both worked together to get out of the closet and ended their long time rivalry. * They are both upset to see each other in the mall. * They both have been competing in buying a collection of accessories. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Rivals